


The Unseen Price

by Fernajen



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Dark, Episode: s01e15 Fire Across the Galaxy, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Project Harvester, Psychological Torture, Sexual Harassment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernajen/pseuds/Fernajen
Summary: Takes place during Fire Across the Galaxy. Can be seen as an AU or an extended scene.While the Inquisitor is torturing him, Kanan learns that showing the galaxy that he was a Jedi might have cost him more than his life or sanity.





	The Unseen Price

The Inquisitor stared at Kanan Jarrus. The Jedi’s head was slumped forward, restraints holding him in place lest he try to crawl away. The Inquisitor could feel Jarrus' frayed nerves rippling around the room. Pain, it was breaking the Jedi... The physical pain roaring through Jarrus was already peeling away his resistance. Now, it just had to be applied creativity. 

The Inquisitor had found the chink in the Jedi's armor. Jarrus's reaction to the mention of Order 66 told him everything he needed to know.  Guilt... Jarrus stank of it. It had long been Jarrus’ constant companion. In many ways, it had driven and controlled the Jedi. Today, Jarrus’ guilt would be made to serve the empire. 

The Inquisitor leaned in close, keeping his eyes bright and his smile hard. Getting Jarrus to initially misinterpret his intentions would be best. "I understand you're quite a lover."

Jarrus's eyes went wide, and he tried to move his bound body away from the Inquisitor. "You're. Not. My." He gasped, clearly trying to focus on his response, but he was too disoriented. "Type."

Perfect. Let him think he was about to be sexually assaulted. It would leave him completely blindsided. "No, I suppose not." The Inquisitor drew back. "I suppose your type is more-" He cupped Jarrus' face in his hand. With his other hand the Inquisitor stroked Jarrus's cheek, saying his next words slowly. “Shadra Gorgiou.”

Jarrus looked at him in disbelief. Unsurprising. Gorgiou was a spicehead, and Jarrus was probably high when he tapped her. 

The Inquisitor stroked Jarrus’ cheek again. “Or Rhea Mavr.”

Jarrus flushed. Mavr had been a stripper in some seedy third rate bar. She used to hide behind Jarrus for protection. 

“And,” The Inquisitor carrused Jarrus’ face again. “Dia Nadeau.”

Jarrus’ eyes flashed. Nadeau had been the daughter of a barkeep who had tried and failed to convince Jarrus to marry her. 

“I could keep going.” The Inquisitor stroked Jarrus’ cheek with each word. The Inquisitor smiled as he released Jarrus' face and pulled back.

"Wha-"

"Do you know each of them has in common?"

Jarrus shook his head,  though the inquisitor could tell it was a lie. 

The Inquisitor leaned in and whispered.  "You  _ used _ them, and then you  _ abandoned _ them." The Inquisitor tilted his head to the side. 

Jarrus muttered something unintelligible, but the look in his eyes hinted that the statement was rude, and quite foolish for someone in his position.  

"What was that?"

Jarrus set his jaw nostrils flaring.

"Don't be like that." Annoyed, the Inquisitor waved his arm. The extensions on the interrogation chair turned towards Jarrus, and discharged a blast of electricity.

Naturally, Jarrus screamed. The inquisitor resisted the urge to smile as Jarrus’ mindless pain rippled through the room. Eventually, the current of electricity ended, and Jarrus slumped forwards in his chair, gasping.

"I said, what was that?"

"I just said.” Jarrus was panting. “You were overstating me and them."

“Am I?” The Inquisitor’s eyes glittered with malice. “They gave themselves to you. You used them. And once they’d served their purpose… you left.

Jarrus’ nostrils flared.

"Or... do think you owe them something. Protection, maybe?"   

"They were flings. Just flings. Nothing special."

The Inquisitor smiled, Jarrus flinched in response. "Tell me, Jedi. What about their children? Are they nothing... special?"

Jarrus brow furrowed. The pain was slowing the prisoner's wits. Good. Now, he just needed to go in for the kill. 

"Or should I say," The Inquisitor’s grin widened. "Your children."

* * *

Kanan felt the air leave his lungs. No. This was a lie... this was a lie! By the force, this had to be a lie! He had to gain control of himself. The Inquisitor was trying to mess with his head. It was nothing but a desperate game built on a lie so bad it was pathetic. He let out a laugh that sounded more like a dying animal. Even if he had children.... There was no way the Inquisitor would let any of those children go, no matter what Kanan said, so why mention it?

The Inquisitor put his arm out against Kanan’s head, forcing it to the side of the interrogation chair. "Look at me." Inquisitor's voice was soft.

Kanan found himself obeying. He needed to scream, to protest that everything he said was impossible, but he was just too tired.

"Yes, your children… Normally, I would congratulate you. Maybe even thank you." He released his hold on Kanan's head. 

Kanan stopped breathing for a moment.

"Unfortunately, they were all... Weak." The Inquisitor smiled. "So, they had to be disposed of. Though they won't trouble the Empire, thanks to you." 

"No."

"Your Empire thanks you for bringing them to our attention."

"You-" Kanan took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm; the Inquisitor was just trying to get under his skin. "Are lying."

The Inquisitor gave Kanan a look of feigned sympathy. "It's a pity none of them were a good fit for Project Harvester." 

"This isn't going to work." Kanan could feel his lips curling.

"Isn't it? You already know I'm telling the truth. You feel it in your soul."

"No." Kanan turned his head away. He couldn't accept this, his sanity demanded it. But it was all too possible. Likely even.

"I had a holo made of the one I thought looked the most like you." Smiling, the Inquisitor flipped on a holo projector.

A ten year old boy lay prone on the ground in front of Kanan, his empty eyes and twisted neck revealing his fate. Kriff, he could have been tricked into thinking it was just an old holo of Caleb Dume. The boy's nose looked like it might be a little more narrow than his own, though with all the blood pooling out of it... Kanan felt his stomach begin to churn, but his eyes remained fixed on the image like stone, unable to move out of pure shock.  

“You should have seen the look the boy’s face when I snapped his mother’s neck.”

Kanan’s eyes flickered to the Inquisitor in disgust. However, his eyes snapped back to the holo. There was so much of him in the poor kid’s face... Kanan couldn’t hope to identify the mother. 

“Turns out the boy was braver than his father. Poor fool thought he could fight me.”

Kanan balled his fists.

"And to think I might have missed him without your help." 

Kanan shook his head, keeping his eyes on the holo, head spinning. "I… I had nothing to do with it." 

"Didn't you? Remember your little stunt on Kessel? It alerted me to each. and. every. one." The Inquisitor turned away from Kanan. "To think, no one was saved that day. Yes, the wookies were freed, but it won’t be for long. No one escapes the Empire. Sooner or later, they are caught. " He turned back. "You, however." The Inquisitor smiled, "You delivered your children to the Empire." 

 

 


End file.
